The Tale of Rory
by jane-rivers
Summary: Rory's life has never turned out the way he planned...and this is where it all started. Rory Williams/Pond, from early childhood up to the seemingly endless days with the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't want to go!" Rory halted in the middle of the grounds. He let go of his mother's grip to fold his arms tightly against his chest and scowl at the floor.

The frustrated woman sighed. She placed her hand on his back gently to slowly get him moving, but he was reluctant to do so.

"Come on Rory, we've been through this. I will be waiting outside, right here, when the end bell rings," Rory's mother assured him.

The small boy peered up at her with tears prickling his eyes, "I really don't want to go. I don't have any friends. Can't we just go home mummy?"

It was hard for the mother to see her boy upset like this, especially with those puppy dog eyes and massive school top that hung off him like a dress and hid his tiny hands.

"Now darling, it may seem daunting at first. I'm sure you'll make some lovely friends," his mother replied.

Rory dropped his head. "I'm scared," he mumbled.

The dark haired woman knelt down so that she was level with Rory and looked into his eyes with confidence. She took his chin into her loving hands and spoke with certainty, "Not my Rory. My Rory is brave; he drove out all the monsters that lived under his bed and even the ones that crept into his closet. He defeated the pirates with his mighty sword and slayed the fiercest dragon. He's not afraid of anything." Rory eyes lit up and he gave a smile. "And you know what else Rory can do? He can make friends just by being himself because my Rory, well he is one magnificent kid."

Rory wore a broad grin across his face as he flung his arms around his mother's neck and squeezed his eyes closed tight. She chuckled when she nearly lost her balance from the gratified child.

"Alright now," she said with a low chuckle when she pulled him away, "time for the little hero to face the battlefields."

Rory puffed up his chest in a comical fashion and put his enormous school bag onto his tiny back like it was his rifle. His mother pecked him on the cheek and he marched into the school courtyard. When he reached the building, he lost his professional manner and turned back to wave and say, "Bye mummy, I love you". With that, he vanished into the room.

xx

Rory hung his bag on the hook just outside of the classroom like everyone else before they went inside and sat down. As he was doing so he heard two boys behind him.

"Love you mummy," one said in a mimicking voice.

"Goodbye mummy," the other mocked.

Rory was sitting holding his bag by its end loop, resting it on the silver hook as he listened intently. The two boys sneered as they passed him and went into a room down the hall. The big brave boy suddenly felt so miniscule.

"Everybody, take a seat on the floor," Mr Brooke announced.

Rory dragged his feet over to the carpet floor where everyone was settling down.

As Rory looked around the classroom, he noticed that it was buzzing with life and excitement. Everyone wanted to be there, 'big school' was highly spoken of, but Rory was not utterly convinced, so he kept to himself whenever he could.

When recess came the children were out in the playground, running around and playing tips. It seemed that everyone had made friends instantly, so why couldn't he? He felt like he was different to other kids his age, in a sense he felt alienated.

So for the whole of recess he just walked on the pavement and occupied himself. He appeared to be inspecting the ground, in actual fact he was following an ant. It was carrying a piece of bread that was almost triple its size. He followed it, watching it closely and almost losing sight of the diligent creature when it went weaved in and out of the scribbles of grass. The ant lead him to its' home where it disappeared into a hole in the ground. Rory crouched and stared at this hole expectantly, waiting for the ant to come out again. He was thinking and bewildered as to how the small ant could carry such a heavy load.

Behind him, a few voices interrupted his thoughts, he could hear the laughter and chatter of the kids mucking about in the distance, but that wasn't it. Before Rory even looked up to see who it was, a big black shoe thumped onto the ant hole that he was thoughtfully looking at.

"Why you looking at the ground doufas?" A bulky young boy with short black hair stood in front of Rory.

"Maybe because it's your only friend," the tall lean boy standing slightly behind the bulky one remarked. Both boys laughed maliciously at that comment, they looked a lot older than Rory, at least by two years. Rory glared up at the two of them, tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't understand why they were talking to him like that. Innocent little Rory is quite oblivious to motives behind cruelty.

"Going to cry? Why don't you cry to mum-my about it," the first boy ridiculed.

A ball bounced a few feet away from the three boys and a girl went to chase it.

"Go cry to her that you don't have any friends."

Rory stood up, "I do too!"

"Ants don't count."

Rory curled his fingers up into fists.

"What do you mean, he hasn't got any friends? I'm his friend." A thick Scottish accent came from behind Rory. "He's my friend," the red headed girl paced towards Rory to put her arm around his shoulder, "so why don't you just go away and stop picking on little kids."

The boys snickered, "Oh you got a girlfriend doufas?" Rory looked down at his feet, embarrassed to look up. He felt the girls arm leave him and then a yelp in pain. He shot up to see one bully hopping on one leg holding his foot and the other with his eyes bugled out.

"Come on, let's go," was what Rory heard right before they scattered away.

"My friend taught me that trick, feet always work with those sort," the ginger-haired girl turned to Rory, "My names Amelia by the way, what's your name?"

"Rory," the confused boy replied.

"Rory," Amelia repeated, "I like that name. I think you're in my class. Mr Brooke?" Rory nodded.

"Do you want to come and play with us?" Amelia gestured towards the playground where a group of kids where playing a ball game. Without waiting for a response the two children starting walking in that direction.

"How to you play?" Rory spoke softly.

"Well basically when you're in, you have the ball and you have to try and hit other people with it so they are then in, "Amelia simply explained.

"Won't that hurt?" Rory asked astonished.

"Nah you'll be fine, the ball isn't that hard," Amelia hit the ball with a fist and it sunk into the rubber for a fraction of a second and rebounded. "See, it isn't that hard. Come on, let's play." Rory smiled and complied.

When they were in the midst of fooling around in the playground, Rory suddenly stopped. Something caught his eye. He saw a glimmer in the sky. The sky was completely blue, not a cloud in sight (which is quite lucky weather for Leadworth) but there looked like there was a star in broad daylight. It winked at him as it shimmered. It was a plane and the sun was reflecting off it, at least he thought it was. He couldn't help but stare at it for the sheer beauty of the small bright light that exploded in the blue sky.

_Thump_. Rory fell to the ground, his brain pounding against his skull. He brought his hands to his head to try and sooth the pain.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you would move," one of his classmates came running to him, explaining. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Just a bit of a bang," Rory kindly replied taking his hands from his head so to not make his new friend feel bad. Rory was a kind kid, but absent-minded at times.

xx

"I want you to draw something that makes you happy, there are pencils on the desk and I'll come around with some paper. You can sit wherever you want for this activity," Mr Brooke announced to the class.

Rory stood up with the rest of the class and watched as everyone took their seat, not knowing where to sit. He spotted Amelia out the corner of his eye, "Rory!" she waved for him to come and sit next to her. Rory's face lit up and he walked over to her with a skip in his step.

"What are you going to draw?" Amelia asked Rory once they were seated and got their paper.

"I'm not sure yet, I'm still thinking about it," Rory politely responded.

The two started their artworks. After about 5 minutes Amelia peered over at Rory's work and gave a chuckle, "What are you drawing?"

"It's a flower, they make me happy," Rory replied defensively. The flower was shaded with several colours.

"Boys don't draw flowers," Amelia rudely commented. Rory faced his lap with his head down, ashamed of his work. "Why do they make you happy?"

"I just like the colours and how they grow, when they start really small and grow into something beautiful, "Rory was quite timid. Amelia cocked her head to side and stared at the picture.

"You're different," Amelia said facing Rory. Rory stood there silently, "But I like that about you."

Rory grinned and looked up, "Is different good?"

"It's perfect," Amelia spoke with confidence. Rory fiddled with his fingers and bit his lip, "What's wrong?"

Rory was rather insecure and had to ask for reassurance, "Are we really friends?"

Amelia furrowed her eyebrows together for a quick moment and then a small smile sneaked upon her face. She took Rory's little finger with her own and said softly, "Best friends." Rory beamed ear to ear.

**First time actually publishing a fan-fiction! I hope you enjoyed it; I'm really excited about it. There will be another chapter up very soon, so do whatever pleases you, alert/favourite and review! If there is anything I can improve on, be sure to let me know, I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited. I'm over the moon that you're all enjoying the story so far :) **

xx

"Ahoy me hearty!" Amelia paraded into the living room wearing a pirate hat and a fake curved sword with a sharp tip. Rory stood up quickly and fixed his eyes on a spot on the wall.

"Captain!" Rory acknowledged and put his hand to his head then saluted. He was also in a pirate costume but he wore a red bandana over his head tied up at the back and an eye patch covering his right eye.

"What's the news?" Amelia spoke in a demanding voice.

"They are trying to destroy our ship!" Rory exclaimed.

"Right, bring out the canons"

"Aye captain"

Rory ran across the living room that had been turned upside down, the room was a collection of sheets hung up with household ornaments. Rory pulled a dining room chair and positioned it next to the lounge.

"Fire away!" Amelia stood on a nearby chair and shouted as she pointed her sword forward. Rory jolted the chair as the imaginary canon ball left the imaginary canon. "Another!" Rory fired two more times.

"Oh no! They are boarding the ship!" Rory pointed to thin air.

Amelia came down to Rory and said, "Prepare for battle." Rory scurried around and found his sword. They both leapt forward and started slashing their swords in the air and on the doorframes and walls. They screamed and shouted to each other and ran around like maniacs.

"What on Earth are you two doing?" Amelia's aunt walked into the room with her hands on her hips and a scowl across her face.

Rory his dropped his sword and looked to Amelia. Amelia answered her aunt, "We're playing pirates."

Rory turned back to look up innocently at Amelia's aunt, "You can play too if you like."

The old woman's expression turned from a scowl into a faint smile before she said, "Right, well put everything back the way you found it. I'm not having the same situation as last time Miss Amelia," she peered out from over her spectacles to Amelia. Amelia bit the side of her lip; Rory assumed she was remembering the last instance which obviously wasn't pleasant.

"Now come on you two, I've made you some afternoon tea, cookies and juice. You can eat out in the garden because I'm not having any crumbs on the floor." She left into the kitchen.

"Can we play something else after?" Rory asked Amelia when they were sitting on the grass eating their food.

"I thought you liked pirates," Amelia questioned Rory.

"I do, it's just that I don't feel like playing it anymore."

"Ok, what do you want to play?" Amelia said with a mouth full of cookie.

Rory rested himself on the grass, intertwined his fingers and placed them behind his head. "I like hide and seek, we should play that. Or maybe we could make up our own game."

"We could play prisoner zero?" Amelia lay down beside Rory.

Rory brought himself up and rested on his elbow, he furrowed his eyebrows at Amelia. "What's prisoner zero?"

"Well what you have to do is look for clues and try and find prisoner zero because he has escaped," Amelia explained.

She looked over to Rory and spoke before he could say anything, "Can you keep a secret?" Amelia now rested on her elbow as well, facing Rory. Rory nodded; his head and arm rocked violently.

"You promise not to laugh?"

"Ok," was Rory's short response.

"Well at night, I hear these voices in my room. They whisper 'prisoner zero'. They come from this crack in my wall," Amelia looked at Rory expectantly. Rory smiled. Amelia sat up and crossed her legs, "I knew it, you think I'm weird," she said looking down at her feet.

"Weird is different… and different is good," said the bright boy. Amelia looked up, surprised by his reply.

The ginger hesitated then leaned forward, down to Rory's face and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. She pulled away slowly and their eyes locked. Rory looked into them deeply, he hadn't ever looked into to them the way he did then. They were the most beautiful things he had ever seen in his life. He gulped, faintly enough so that Amelia couldn't hear but loud enough it for it to roar in his ears.

Rory was frozen in his position, unable to move. His eyes were wide and his heart was pounding, wild drums hard against his chest. He felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach.

From that moment on, he never looked into those eyes the same way again. He never looked at her the same way again.

Amelia's entire face went bright red; Rory was blushing even more so. Embarrassed and keen to get away from an awkward situation, the girl got up and started walking back to the house.

Rory's mind started ticking again once she walked away; several thoughts raced through his mind but were interrupted when Amelia called him.

"Come on Rory!" Rory stood up a bit perplexed. "Well don't you want to see it?"

Rory then understood what she meant and followed her into the house. The two were silent and Rory was still radish red.

Amelia led her friend up the staircase, "Come on, it's over here." She seemed to have forgotten what just happened.

Rory had stopped on at the top of the stairs and held onto the wooden rail with one hand.

"What's wrong? Amelia asked when he didn't move from that position. What Rory would have told Amelia if he wasn't still in shock was that he heard a whisper as well. It was very faint and it scared the young boy; it came from somewhere that he couldn't pinpoint even though he looked around. There was a door next to him, but it wasn't that. His head hurt from thinking about it, so he just shrugged his shoulders.

Amelia walked over to Rory to grab him by the hand and pulled him to her room. His hand tingled as it touched hers and he held it, he loved to hold her hand. Everything felt so surreal.

"See," Amelia pointed to the wall once they entered the room. Rory looked at the crack; he was amused by it, he let go of Amelia's hand and ran his finger across it.

"I think they're saying the name because they've lost him. They say 'prisoner zero has escaped'," Amelia whispered the last bit imitating the voices while Rory was inspecting the wall.

"Is it scary?" Rory asked with a quiet voice, embarrassed to look at Amelia in the face.

"Not really, they just get annoying after a while," she lied. At night they truly did scare her.

"I haven't told anyone about this, so don't you ever so telling anyone," Amelia's voice became firm and she held Rory's arm and looked into his face with a stern expression.

"I won't I promise!" Rory said defensively.

"Good," she stepped back and gave a weak smile.

Rory broke away from her eye contact and paced inquisitively over to Amelia's bedroom door. He looked down at the floor and whipped his head around to Amelia, "I think I've found some clues! Look prisoner zeros footsteps!"

Amelia giggled then she snapped into character, "Quick! Follow them, he can't have gone far!" And the two of them ran out of the room.

xx

**Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter :D **


	3. Chapter 3

_Bang bang bang! _

Amelia thrashed her fist onto the screen door with urgency. The front door swung open and a middle aged woman appeared.

"Oh hello Amelia! Here to see Rory?" The kind lady opened the screen to let the little girl in.

"Yes Mrs Williams," Amelia responded, "Thank you," she said politely as she rushed in.

"He's out in the backyard," Rory's mother called out to her.

Amelia hastily made her way to the back of the house. She spied Rory in the garden through the screen door. He was with his watering can and watering all the plants. Amelia stopped at the door before Rory saw her and gave a thoughtful smile before she snapped herself back to reality, threw the door open and ran to the boy.

"Rory!" The little boy's face lit up at the sight of Amelia.

"Hi Amelia, what ar-," Rory was cut off.

"No time to explain, you have to come and see this!" She tugged at his arm and Rory lost grip of the watering can.

"Alright, where are we going?" The excited boy questioned.

"My place," Amelia spoke like she was on a mission as she pulled him behind her.

xx

"Amelia what are you doing?" Rory asked Amelia as she held his arm and guided him all the way to her house (which was only two streets away).

"Just wait," was all the ginger replied with. Rory couldn't help but smile, he thought it was funny.

Amelia finally stopped at the door frame of her room and let Rory walk in before her. He fixed his eyes on her wall.

"Oh cool, you fixed your wall," Rory pointed out.

"The Doctor fixed it!" Amy explained to Rory.

"The Doctor?" Rory questioned, "Why would a doctor fix your wall?" Rory giggled.

"No stupid, not a doctor like in the hospital. The Doctor, that's his name," Amelia stated. She sighed.

"It's a long story, you might want to sit down." Without question the interested boy sat silently on her bed.

Amelia continued, "It all started when the voices were back again and then the Doctor crashed into my shed with a blue box!" She pointed to the shattered shed through her window.

Amelia told Rory everything, her hands flying everywhere as she explained all the things that happened the previous night. Rory listened intently as she told her tale with interrupting.

"He ate all my food! He has a swimming pool in the library! Did I mention he travels in time?!"

She continued her story with great enthusiasm.

"…he used this noisy metal thing and closed the crack! He said that it was a crack in time!" the amazed girl exasperated.

Amelia dragged him around the house reliving the night before until finally she had reached the end of her story.

They were out in the backyard and Amelia was showing Rory where the Doctor vanished in the blue box.

"He said five minutes," Amelia whispered softly. She starred at the spot where her hero had left her.

"I'm sure he'll come back," Rory told Amelia as he squeezed her hand, he wasn't sure exactly what to say at the point. He wasn't sure if what he said was even true, but he hoped that it gave her some comfort.

Amelia looked up at him and Rory saw her eyes sparkling with tears. She sniffled.

"Yeah he will; he has to," She gave Rory a weak smile.

They stood there in silence for a while, hand in hand. Rory's heart skipped every second beat, though it was him who broke the silence.

"He sounds very… raggedy?" Rory queried, searching for the right word. Amelia gave him a peculiar look.

"Raggedy?" Amelia repeated.

"Yeah raggedy, like scruffy and untidy," Rory replied.

Amelia chuckled as she visualized the strange man, "Yes he is. My raggedy Doctor."

xx

"Hey Rory!" Amelia ran up to Rory who was walking on the pavement with his mother. The two kids were in their school uniform with their massive school bags on their tiny backs and wide brim hats on their heads even though it was a cloudy day.

"You excited for school?" She asked Rory.

"No, I liked the holidays," Rory gloomily replied.

"Yeah same, I hope we're in the same class."

"Me too."

When they arrived at school all the students had to make their way to the hall to get sorted into their classes. The two kids sat on the floor next to each other as everyone fussed around them.

"Everyone settle down," the head teacher announced. After a few screams and yells the hall was silent.

"I will be reading out the classes and when your name is called out from that class, you will line up behind your teacher and quietly walk to your classroom."

Rory crossed his fingers praying that he was in the same class as Amelia. When he looked over to her he saw that she was doing the same thing.

"…Amelia Pond." Amelia heard her name and walked into her line. Rory watched her go. He sat up straight and listened intently hoping his name was going to be called sometime soon.

"…and Melody Zucker." The list had ended for that class and Rory's face dropped. Amelia gave him a sympathetic smile as she left the hall.

xx

Rory ran out of the classroom with his lunch bag in one hand, to the playground seats where Amelia sat.

"Hello!" Rory was thrilled to see her again.

"Oh hi Rory," Amelia looked up at him, "I'd like you to meet my new friend. This is Melody." Amelia gestured her hands to where Melody was sitting next to her.

Rory hadn't noticed her there until Amelia pointed her out.

"Call me Mels," the young girl said and leapt up to give him a hug.

Rory stumbled backwards a bit surprised at the sudden burst of affection. Amelia was also startled.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited to meet new friends," Melody explained as she let go of Rory.

"So where are you from?" Rory asked as he sat down next to Melody.

"I'm from America," Melody answered as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"How come you moved from somewhere so big to Leadworth, hardly anything ever happens around here," Amelia questioned, her voice droned when she mentioned Leadworth.

"Someone adopted me from there and they live here in Leadworth, so I moved."

"You're adopted?" Rory's eyes widen. Melody laughed at this reaction.

"Yes I am, it's not uncommon."

"Do you know who your parents are?" Amelia bluntly asked, suddenly intrigued by the conversation.

Melody thought for a moment.

"Yes I do," Melody decided to answer honestly.

"Why don't you go and see them?"

"They don't know me," was all that she replied with, she had a huge grin across her face when she saw Amelia's puzzled look.

"How can they not know you?! They're your parents," Amelia remarked, obviously not having any concept of being sensitive.

"They just don't know I exist."

Rory butt in before Amelia could, again, interrogate Melody, "Maybe the Doctor could go and tell your mummy that she has a daughter."

Amelia's face turned into an expression of glee, "Yes! He can go and tell your mum, what a great idea Rory! He helps people, he would definitely help you!"

Melody giggled, "What would a doctor be able to do?"

"He travels in time! He'll be able to find her," Rory's small voice squeaked.

Melody's face hardened for a moment and then she queried, "He travels in time? That's impossible."

"No it's not," Amelia said defensively, "He has a time machine, a blue police box."

Melody snickered at that comment, "A police box? You've got to be joking."

"She's not joking, it's real!" Rory explained.

"OK then, where is this 'Doctor'?" Melody questioned the two children.

"Well he's not here at the moment, but he's coming back," Amelia responded with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Well I'd love to meet him!" The new girls face lightened up.

The ginger was excited that her new friend believed her, "When he comes back, you will!"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It turned out shorter than expected, ah well, it was necessary for the story. If you would be ever so kind to leave a review that would light up my day. Also alerts and favourites are cool :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Rory slowly opened the door and peeped through the small gap. The coast was clear; he opened the door fully and walked out cautiously, flicking his head back and forth making sure no-one was going to jump out at him. He heard a few murmurs down the corridor. Was that them?

He rushed to the room where the voices came from, the door to Amelia's room was shut but he barged in regardless.

"I thought we were playing hide and seek," Rory looked up to Amelia innocently.

"I've been hiding for hours," he whined as he turned to face Mels who was perched on the bed.

Amelia sighed with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well," the ginger haired girl exhaled, "we just haven't found you yet." Rory rolled his head in annoyance.

"Ok," Rory slowly shifted himself out of the room, "Hi Mels," he said with a weak wave.

"Hi Rory," she responded with an eye roll.

The boy left the room and went back to his hiding spot to wait for the girls to find him.

Rory felt that things had changed a lot, especially with Mels. He didn't like to think about it that much and didn't quite understand what was going on. He just knew that Amelia spent a lot more time with her and it bothered him, though he continued to be the victim of Amelia's games where he'd dress up as the Doctor.

Amelia loved to share her story about the Doctor, she thought it was amazing and so did Rory, though it was merely a story to him. Mels was particularly interested in the Doctor and his time machine, she believed it to be real. Not many people believed Amelia but Rory and Mels. It even got to the point where Mels was getting into trouble with school; Amelia found it frustrating but enjoyed the fact that Mels had complete faith in the truth of her story. Whereas Rory just thought it was funny how Mels wanted to marry the Doctor. All this made it seem even more real to him, like The Doctor was coming to life through all the games and tales told. The grown-ups thought it was cute and it was never an issue when they were that little…

Amelia swung the door open with strength.

"She bit me!" was all that you could hear before she stormed out and slammed the door shut behind her.

Amelia moved quickly and hesitantly looked behind her to make sure no teachers where following.

She whipped her body around the side of the building and listened intently. When she couldn't hear any footsteps nearby she curled herself onto the grass nearby and whimpered. _How dare they say that? Why would they say such horrible things?_ She felt terrible and wanted nothing more than to prove them wrong. _Where's The Doctor? When is he coming? Is he coming?_ That was Amelia's first doubt, but she didn't let it get the better of her, she knew he was coming.

The small girl held her knees close to her chest to stop herself from shaking.

"Amelia?" She jumped at the sudden voice of her name.

Her heart leapt at the sight of the young, leggy boy but she quickly turned back so she wasn't facing him.

"Go away," she spoke through a few hiccoughs.

Rory saw her face stained with tears and ignored what she said. The boy sat down in front of her cross-legged. He didn't say anything, partly because he wasn't sure what to say and partly because he felt that he didn't need to say anything.

Amelia stayed in the fettle position trying to calm herself down. She noticed Rory in front of her and she thought that she didn't want to see anyone, anyone but The Doctor. She thought that he was the only one to save her, but with Rory there she felt…safe.

He sat there next to her and waited patiently for her to break the silence.

When she finally spoke she whispered, "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"No," his voice was small but he spoke with confidence. She knew he was lying but she didn't care.

Amelia sniffled, "They told me he wasn't real. They tried to tell me it was a dream, my imagination. They think I should grow up" She spoke softly; Rory could only just make out what she was saying.

He didn't know if they were right, he didn't care if they were right. All he cared about was that his best friend was not OK and it was because of them. He shuffled himself closer Amelia.

"Don't listen to them. If running around with The Doctor and time travelling is what makes you happy, then don't let them take that away from you," the young boy didn't suddenly seemed so old.

Amelia sometimes forgot how good of a friend Rory was and she was kindly reminded at times like these.

"Do you remember this spot?" Rory gestured towards the secluded grass area where they were both huddled together.

Amelia smiled and nodded as she remembered the first time she met Rory.

"You were looking at the dirt," she gave a small chuckle.

Rory laughed as well in agreement, "You didn't care how different I was or what I did."

Amelia grinned. She had completely forgotten about the entire situation with the school counsellor and now focused entirely on Rory.

She properly looked at him and took in every inch of his face. She loved the way his freckles lightly caressed his nose and the way his hair half hung over his forehead and his deep green eyes, that was her favourite part. He was beautiful.

Amelia tucked her head under Rory's neck and rested it against his shoulder. Rory held his breath as she did so and slowly exhaled as he wrapped his lengthy arms around small torso.

Rory became complete unaware of his surroundings, he completely forgot about the message he was sent on by the teacher, he completely forgot the fact that teachers would be looking for the two of them. He just enjoyed holding her.

"You're a good friend Rory," Amelia murmured into his chest.

Rory had no idea how long they stayed like that, could have been seconds, could have been several sunlit days but he was there for Amelia and that was the most important thing in the world.

xx

Amelia didn't go to the school counsellor anymore; she was now taken to see a psychiatrist outside of school.

This didn't bother Amelia, she would just walk over to Rory's house and he'd make her forget all the awful things said.

Amelia would knock on the door and Rory would bring her into the kitchen and give her a glass of juice and they'd watch their favourite TV show. Sometimes when it was really bad they just talked until she couldn't remember why she was so upset. Rory had a certain charm about him that Amelia loved.

Yes of course, Amelia was still great friends with Mels, but Mels couldn't give her the comfort Rory did. Mels had the attitude of 'you only live once', which was quite ironic, but they never spoke about anything serious, it was all laughs.

Sometimes Amelia would be perfectly fine after the time at the psychiatrist, on the rare occasion she'd have an interesting story about how she bit them. But this time was different.

It was the usual time that Amelia went to Rory's house, it had become a routine and it was so natural now to just walk through his front door and make her way to his fridge. The Williams family didn't mind, they were often out at work anyway and Rory didn't have any siblings.

On this particular day, Rory was sitting at the kitchen bench swaying side to side on the stool engrossed in a novel. Amelia walked over to the fridge and helped herself, though she looked into it for a while and shut the door absentmindedly without taking anything.

Amelia sat next to Rory who had put down his book and was fixed on Amelia. He could tell something wasn't right.

"What happened?" The lengthy boy asked. He had grown taller and longer in his arms and legs. Amelia had changed as well, she was a lot slender and mature.

Amelia bit the side of her lip deep in thought. Her eyes were glued to a spot on the bench.

When she finally replied she said, "He's not coming." Her voice was calm, but not at all peaceful.

"He's not coming. He said five minutes, it's been years," the way she spoke to Rory frightened him.

Rory tried to reason with her, "Amelia don't-"

"Don't call me that," Amelia spoke firmly, but still very soft.

"What?" the confused boy replied.

"I said don't call me that," she raised her voice as looked up at Rory, her eyes piercing him sending a cold shiver up the back of his spine. He'd never seen Amelia like this before.

Rory stared back into them searching for a clue as to why she was like this all of a sudden.

"But that's you name?" Rory replied innocently and rather perplexed.

"My names Amy, call me Amy," Amelia whispered the last bit holding back tears.

Rory didn't understand what was going on with her. He just took her hand and pondered over her new name, "Amy? I like it. Amy Pond."

**Yay! I finally updated, sorry I took a while I was sick last week. Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you really enjoyed reading it! Reviews would be magnificent :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! OK, this chapter unexpectedly came to a startling amount of words in comparison to previous chapters. So I have decided to split it in half to somewhat keep the chapter average. Also a huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favourite/followed, it means a great deal. Anyways, I'll shut up now. Enjoy…**

"Oh good, you're both here" the teenager said with relief. The door to Amy's room was wide open and the lanky boy waltzed in holding papers in one hand and a pen in the other.

Rory looked over to Amy and Mels who were both sitting on the bed, cross-legged and facing each other. Amy quickly got up from her close position opposite Mels.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something?" The confused boy looked between the two girls. Amy's face flushed bright red.

Mels gave Amy a sly glance and opened her mouth about to answer Rory's question but decided not to when Amy shot her a stern look. There was just awkward silence as Rory tried to understand what was going on.

"Right ok then," Rory was used to shrugging off these weird encounters with the girls; they seemed to become more common.

"I was just here about the history assignment. This one is doing my head in and I thought maybe you could help Mels," Rory asked hopefully.

Amy relaxed herself from her stiff stance and pulled a face, "Pfft, Mels? Since when do people come to you for help with school work?"

That thick Scottish accent echoed down the corridor. Mels looked offended.

"I have you know that I am not all fun and games," Mels spoke unconvincingly.

Amy raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Well, maybe I am, but I know my history."

Amy was surprised but Rory didn't wait for her to reply.

"Anyway, this particular question has just got me, so could you?" Rory held out the papers and gestured them towards Mels.

"OK," Mels rolled her eyes with a grin on her face and took the papers from Rory. She looked over the notes while Amy peered over her shoulder pretending to look interested. Mels sighed.

"Well you did better than Amy."

The ginger raised her eyebrows and tone, "and what is wrong with mine?"

"Well for a start you titled the assignment, 'The Invasion of the Hot Italians'," Mels chuckled.

"And proud, nothing wrong with stating the truth," Amy held her head high.

Rory wasn't listening to the pair of them; he focused on the question and was trying to think of an answer.

"Speaking of hot," Mels raised her eyebrows and looked at Rory and then back at Amy wearing a huge grin across her face. Amy quickly wacked her hand against Mels' arm to get her to stop.

Rory peeked up at the two of them.

Mels giggled, "Now this is interesting."

Rory didn't know what she meant but didn't think about it too much. Amy just eye rolled at her best friend.

All three of them had changed. They were taller and thinner. There was sudden awareness of personal image, particularly with Amy. She started to wear her hair down more often and wore miniskirts and there was definitely a lot more shopping going on to Rory's dismay.

Amy was really concerned with her looks and Rory could never see why. The number of times he would sit outside Amy's bedroom waiting for her to get ready as she carefully chose her outfit throwing clothes all over the bedroom floor was seriously getting out of hand. Sometimes it bugged him, other times he thought it was funny though he never really saw the point in fancy clothes.

Rory hadn't changed all that much, he was the same young boy, still had a wondrous mind of his own and still held same thoughts and views from his younger age. He was calm and patient with Amy, a gift that was rather rare, whereas Mels had a quick temper at the best of times.

Mels had certainly changed, though not in the same way. She seemed to grow more and more impatient, quite the opposite of Rory. She got bored easily and entertained herself by doing whatever she wanted regardless of the rules, even laws for that matter. She spent a lot of her time with Amy and Rory, so much to the point you forgot she lived in a home with parents who had adopted her along with three other kids who were all quite small. She still got into trouble at school but Amy was always waiting for her right outside the Principals office.

"You can't keep doing this," Amy snapped when Mels strut out of the room with her shoulder bag.

"Why not?" The young teenagers walked into the crowded hallway.

Amy would then always respond with, "Mels, come on. You're better than that."

Mels liked the attention; well that was what Rory thought anyway. He thought it was because she wasn't getting enough at home, but never quite knew. He would often spot them walking out of the building, Amy squabbling behind a confident Mels who couldn't care less about the 'rules'.

"Hey guys," Rory ran up to them.

Mels had folded her arms not taking in a single word of what Amy was lecturing to her.

"Hey Rory," they stopped in front of him.

"Mels, why? You're going to be expelled!" Amy continued.

Mels sighed, "I was just having fun."

"How is re-wiring the schools' sound system fun?"

"I just wanted to listen to a few songs," Mels replied defensively.

"That was you?" Rory asked Mels.

Mels chuckled and nodded proudly. Rory smiled but didn't approve, he had to admit though, it was funny when he was in Maths and suddenly 'Push It' started playing on the speakers.

Amy gave up and just sat on the bench and ate her sandwich. Mels and Rory sat either side of her.

"Has your class got the History assignment back yet?" Mels tried to normalise the conversation.

"Yeah we did, I got full marks! Thanks Mels," Rory beamed up at her.

"How is it that you get into so much trouble and then you get Rory full marks? You don't even get full marks!" Amy couldn't work out what was going on inside Mels' head.

"School is boring, I just don't see the point-," Mels started to explain when she was interrupted.

"Hello," A small petite girl skipped up to Rory and the girls holding a bunch of envelopes.

"Here you are!" She held out three envelopes,

"Oh thanks Emily! What are they?" Rory kindly responded.

"They're invitations for my birthday party!" Emily excitedly remarked and flashed a grin at Rory.

"Too bad we're busy that weekend, so we won't be able to go," Amy quickly responded.

"No we're not, you must be thinking of the weekend after," Rory stated.

"Great! You should come! It's going to be loads of fun!" Emily grinned. She turned around but tripped over on her own feet. Papers went flying everywhere. Rory rushed over to her to help her up. Emily's face turned bright red.

Mels saw her opportunity and turned to Amy as Emily and Rory were out of earshot.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Amy tried to seem oblivious.

"What's you problem with Emily?"

"Nothing's wrong with Emily, she's a lovely girl," Mels didn't seem convinced.

"…Here you go," Rory said handing the papers back to Emily.

"Oh I see," she turned to Amy with a smirk on her face, "the green eyed monster has got to you." Mels laughed.

"What? No! I am not envious, what is there to be jealous about? Don't be ridiculous," she tried to brush off the conversation.

Rory came back to sit next to the girls. Emily turned around flashed a weak grin at him.

Amy shot a look a disgusted look at Rory then left the two of them without a word.

"What's wrong with Amy?" Rory asked innocently. Mels just shrugged her shoulders.

xx

"Come on! Let's go!" Rory yelled from the bottom of the staircase. Mels walked down wearing blood red shoes with a small heel.

"She's still not ready," she spoke with her hands flying up in the air.

Rory looked at the watch on his wrist, "It takes about an hour to get there! We are going to be late to Emily's party!"

"Shame about that," Amy walked down the stairs.

"Wow, that was-" Mels started.

"No time! Let's go!" Rory interjected.

"Ok, ok, don't get your nickers in a knot," Amy clacked her small heels down the staircase.

Rory pulled the two girls to the car. Mrs Williams was driving the three of them. No-one spoke for a while.

"So are you guys excited for the party?" Mrs Williams broke the silence. Amy rolled her eyes and Rory ignored the question, he just kept flicking his gaze from his watch to the road. When no-one responded, Mels decided to answer.

"Yes, it ought to be fun," Mels had a devilish grin on her face.

After a long car trip, they finally parked outside the venue.

"Have fun bowling kids," said Mrs Williams as the teenagers hopped out of the car.

"Ok, I'll be back here when the party's over."

"Thanks Mum," Rory waved his mother goodbye.

"Bowling? Seems a little childish doesn't it?" Amy remarked.

"I thought you liked bowling," Rory stated as they walked into the place.

"I grew up," Amy held her head high.

Rory didn't want to be rude and say 'well why did you come then?' but she had been acting really strange lately, even though Rory seemed oblivious he certainly noticed. Insolent remarks that were just unnecessary became quite common in the last few weeks from Amy.

"Hello!" Emily jumped out of no-where and greeted them, "I'm so glad you're here. The party's over that way." She pointed towards one of the lanes where they were just about to start.

"Score!" Rory fist pumped the air.

Mels sighed, "Oh please. That was only a spare, I'll show you what a strike looks like," Mels lined herself up and swung her arm forward letting go the ball.

_Crash!_

Mels blew the edge of her fingers and rubbed them against her shirt, "And that's how it's done."

"Bet you can't do two in a row," Amy challenged Mels.

Mels scoffed, "Two? That's puny, I could do four."

Rory and Amy laughed at Mels and her overconfidence.

"Amy it's your go," Rory nudged Amy.

"Oh right!" Amy grabbed the ball and flung it onto the bowling lane only knocking down a few pins.

"Better luck next time," Mels said sarcastically.

Amy pushed her playfully, "Come on you know I'm hopeless at bowling."

"Oh it's my turn!" Emily jumped up excitedly. She fumbled over the ball and it slipped out of her hands falling with a loud bang. Rory went to pick it up for her.

"Aw thanks Rory. Hey, watch me get a strike," Emily confidently spoke and then swung the ball like she was a professional who had been doing this for years.

_Crash!_

"Yes!" Emily jumped on the spot and then flung her arms around Rory. He wasn't expecting that, but didn't mind and hugged her back.

"Well done!" Rory complimented her as she pulled away turning slightly red though Rory didn't notice because of all the flashing fluorescent lights.

xx

"That was fun," Rory commented as they left the building and made their way to the car.

Mels agreed, "Yeah, I did enjoy that. Especially winning. New Record!"

"Come on, hop in. Don't want to hold up these cars behind me," said Mrs Williams.

For the whole ride home Rory and Mels were re-living the night, pointing out all their strikes and everyone's faces when Mels hit five strikes in a row. They were laughing and mimicking people while Amy however, sat silently and stared out the window and didn't utter a word the entire ride home.

Mels had been dropped off home now and it was just Amy and Rory and Mrs Williams in the car. They pulled up at Amy's massive house and Rory escorted her to the door.

"Did you have fun?" Rory asked.

Amy nodded her head.

It was then that he realised that she hadn't said anything the whole ride home.

"Good night, then. I'll see you tomorrow," Rory watched her go into the house and close the door.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this :) Reviews would be great, so would a million dollars, whatever you prefer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, this is part two. I was really uncertain about this chapter, but I've pondered over it for too long so I'm just posting. Let me know what you think of it.**

Rory wasted no time and walked to Amy's house straight away. He didn't like the feeling she left with him last night.

He knocked three times.

There was no answer. He tried again.

There was still no answer.

He knew her aunt was out early in the mornings on Sundays, so he comfortably opened the door and walked up to Amy's room.

Her door was open, but Amy wasn't there. He searched around the house and then went out into the back yard. Rory could see a figure through the bushes swaying back and forth. As Rory got closer he could see Amy a lot clearer moving back and forth slowly on the swing.

"Hey, there you are!" Rory approached her.

Frightened at the unexpected arrival of her friend she jumped a tiny bit in her seat.

"Oh Rory, sorry I forgot you were coming," Amy stoped swinging and sat there peacefully enjoying the breeze looking up at him.

"The door was open so I just let myself in," said the boy as he sat on the swing next to her.

He hoped Amy would say something but she didn't.

"Listen, er…," the nervous boy began, "are you ok?"

She didn't make eye contact with Rory, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you just sort of left last night, you were really quiet. I…er…just wasn't sure so I just came to check"

"Oh right," Amy gave an artificial laugh, "Yeah I was exhausted. I mean that party was pretty full-on."

"Yeah it was a good party; I think Emily had a good time. Well I hope so anyway," Rory spoke thoughtfully.

"Oh I think she had a great time," her tone was sarcastic.

Rory didn't take note of it, "Anyway she needs help with maths so I'm going to go over and help her, so I should go pretty soon. I was just coming to see if you were ok."

"Needs help in maths, pfft," Amy muttered softly but enough for Rory to hear.

"Ok seriously what's going on?" Rory's raised his tone and that certainly got Amy's attention. She looked over to him, he was standing up now.

Amy started to defend herself, "Noth-"

"Don't say nothing, because I know that's not true. You've been acting really strange lately and I thought it was a phase or something but it just. Keeps. Going." Rory didn't yell at her, his tone was louder but not in a lecturing way, more in an 'I care about you' way.

Amy was still shocked at the sudden outburst which he had obviously been keeping inside for a little while. He just doesn't see it, does he? He doesn't even notice. Does she really have to spell it out for him?

He wasn't done though, "You're just not you anymore…Ever since Emily invited us to her party, why do you hate her?" Rory felt nervous saying that last bit as Amy's face turned a dark pink colour.

She stared up at him and then stood up quickly.

Amy had held her temper for long enough, "I'm sure she's a lovely girl. You two would be very happy together. You should go. She's waiting for you to help her with maths." Amy snapped and then stormed off into the house.

_Happy? Together? _

She stomped up the stairs and into her room with a loud bang as she slammed the door.

If she thought Rory was going to leave that easily, she was quite mistaken.

He followed her into the house and was going up the stairs when he heard the door slam. He was no longer angry or frustrated at Amy; he was more concerned. Rory was really confused by her behaviour; then again, it was Amy.

"Amy," Rory called out to her, "Amy," he called again in a whiney tone.

"I said for you to leave!" She bellowed out through the door.

"Come on, just open the door," Rory called out from the other side. He heard no response so he tried the door handle. It was unlocked to his surprise. It opened slowly and he peeped through the doorway.

He saw the ginger sitting down on the floor holding The Doctor and TARDIS figures she had made when she was younger. She wore a frown on her face but her eyes were red with tears.

"Amy?" Rory cautiously walked up to her, "Amy I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I said for you to leave! Aren't you meant to be at Emily's house now?" Amy shouted at Rory, her eyes welling up.

"What's so wrong with Emily?" poor puzzled Rory asked innocently.

Amy chose her words very carefully then everything just blurted out, "Nothing, except the fact that you now always hang out with her and pay her special attention. She had absolutely no trouble flinging her spidery arms around you at her party. Why don't you just get married." Amy muttered the last bit.

He stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say. At first Rory was shocked as all this was spelled out for him but the more he thought about it, the more it all made sense.

Rory tried to calm her down, "Amy, Emily and I are just fri-,"

"Don't give me that, I've seen the way you look at her. I know cause-," Amy stopped mid-sentence and turned away embarrassed at what she'd just implied.

Rory was heartbroken at the fact that Amy was so worked up about this. He had never stopped loving Amy, she was his best friend.

He knelt down in front of her, still a bit awkward, "I don't like Emily, not like that anyway if that's what you're concerned about." Though Rory was still oblivious as to why that would upset Amy. He never thought that she could ever like him in that way.

Amy steered the conversation in the other direction, "No not like that, just… you spend lots of time with her and I don't want to lose you."

"Oh Amy. So that's what this is all about," it finally clicked for Rory.

Amy turned away not able to look at his face, she bit her lip holding back tears.

Rory cupped her face into his hands, "You and I, nothing is ever going to change that. Not even Emily," Rory chuckled softly, "I'm not going to marry her, I don't love her."

Amy took that as a hint and a small smile appeared on her face through the sniffs and hiccoughs, "So who are you going to marry then?" Amy edged closer to Rory, her face still in his grip.

"I don't know, I don't like any girls," Rory lied; he couldn't bring himself to say anymore. He wasn't sure in himself his feelings for Amy, and whether they were there or not, he wasn't ready to admit them. He let go of his hands holding Amy's face.

"No girls at all? Not even one?" Amy's tone was teasing; she was still getting closer and closer to Rory's face.

_Oh no, what is she doing?_ Rory's heart thumped against his chest. He felt the pressure of the question and the tension rise with every millisecond she got closer.

"Nope," Rory broke the tension with a simple yet piercing answer. Amy's face dropped and she sat back in her original position.

_Phew! _Rory was relieved that he'd gotten out of that.

_What teenage boy doesn't like a girl? _Amy was particularly narrow-minded when it came to these things. She furrowed her eyebrows together and folded her arms, not with attitude but because she was thinking.

"Amy?" Rory asked after a long silence. Amy looked up at him, her eyebrows still furrowed together. Her cheeks were rosy red; she was no longer upset or angry, or confused for that matter.

Amy changed the subject, "How long have we known each other?"

"About eight years, maybe nine? I've lost count," Rory replied.

"Exactly, we've known each other for a long time. You're my best friend," Amy reassured herself; she felt the need to after the queasy feeling Emily gave her that made her doubt her relationship with Rory.

"I'm sure I've said this many times, but I just want you to be sure," Amy continued, "It's ok to be different."

Rory was again, really confused at Amy's behaviour.

He just decided to go along with it this time, "OK, thanks."

Amy leant over to him and gave him a tight hug. She squeezed her arms around his neck, holding him close to her. Unexpected Rory quite enjoyed this display of affection and returned the hug by wrapping his arms around her small torso.

**Reviews would be magnificent!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ready?"

The colour drained from Rory's face.

The ginger flew her legs back and forth building momentum while Rory uneasily swayed faster and faster.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. "Err-"

"-Three! Two! One!" The ginger thrust her body forward and landed on the unevenly cut grass with her hands and knees. Rory collapsed next to her with a look of horror masking his face as he looked to Amy.

The ginger giggled and turned her freckled face back into the grass.

Rory took deep breaths. Rory flung his arm out and pointed to the swing that was now moving at a gentle pace. "That was terrifying! Did you see how high I was going?"

Amy laughed even harder, "You look like you've seen a ghost! I can't believe you've never done that. The whole time I've known you, I can't believe you have never done that!" They had been on swings before, but jumping off one seemed such an absurd idea to Rory.

"Yes I admit, the thought had never occurred to me to throw myself off a perfectly stable swing," Rory joked. He liked it though. Well the flying part, the landing part not so much. Rory's feet tingled as he smiled and laid his back on the lumpy ground.

The ginger's face then lit up as a wild thought crossed her mind, "We should go bungy jumping!" The girl sat upright and Rory followed.

"Or better yet, let's go sky diving!" Amy's eyed widen at the exhilarating thought.

Rory's eyes also widened, though not for the same reasons. It was very typical for Amy to suggest such a thing. "I think we should just stick with swings for now. Anyway, don't you have to be eighteen or something?" Rory could not think of anything more frightening than jumping out of a safe plane or jumping off anything for that matter.

"Fine. A few more years," Amy gave in with a smile. She knew he would never agree, but it was always fun to discover his reaction.

Rory placed his hand down to heave himself up, "Ouch!" He quickly shook his hand in attempt to relive the pain. "That's going to leave a mark," Rory simply stated as he inspected his wound.

"From what? The grass? You're not that soft," Amy hopelessly joked.

Choosing to ignore that last comment Rory picked up a sharp nail.

Amy furrowed her eyebrows together, "What's a nail doing in the grass?"

"Lucky it didn't break skin. Don't feel like getting any injections today," Rory shared his thoughts. He did know a lot about these sorts of things, just random facts that he would mention to Amy every so often to impress her.

The ginger took it off Rory ignoring the fact it hurt him. She turned it over in her hand then closed it tightly in her fist.

"What's wrong?" Rory noticed the grip she had on the small metal object.

"Nothing. Just that this was from the shed," Amy spoke vaguely keeping her eyes fixed on her fist.

Rory nodded his head, "Oh right. The _shed_." He placed emphasis on 'shed' as if he understood what she was saying.

Amy fixed her gaze from her fist to Rory. His eyes shifted back and forth from Amy's searching for any clues to what she meant. A small grin sneaked upon her face when she saw the boy's clueless expression.

"I mean, when _it_ happened. You saw the shed, it was a wreck. Then we replaced it of course. I guess I missed this," she opened her fist and held up the left over piece.

Rory couldn't help to think about how she referred to the night she experienced with The Doctor as 'it'. 'It' was hardly spoken of now; it was more of a touchy subject than the topic of most conversations. As much as Rory was never keen on being held against his will and being forcibly dressed as The Doctor, he missed that side to their relationship.

'_He said five minutes'_

Those words lingered in his thoughts. They churned over in his mind the way Amy rolled the nail with her fingertips.

After a short moment's silence Amy brought herself back to reality and rose to her feet.

"Come on. Let's get some ice on that," the ginger said as she brushed off the leaves and dirt that clung to the back of her skirt.

Rory was still thinking about the days when their lives revolved around her raggedy man. He wondered, then without realisation Rory blurted out just as Amy started making her way to the ginormous house, "You don't talk about it anymore." His voice was inaudible but fast.

"What?" Amy peered down at Rory slightly taken back by his random remark.

He didn't want to cause a scene, especially with Amy, but curiosity had the better of him. "Well I just noticed that you don't really talk about that night and _him _anymore." Rory was careful in the manner he spoke to her.

Amy knew he was right, but she knew he wasn't after reassurance as more of an answer to why. She took a small breath as Rory brought himself up to her level clutching his wounded hand with his healthy one.

Rory was surprise by the lack of response; she must have actually taken in what he had said and not simply brushed it off.

He was wrong. "You know why, things changed. I grew up. I'm not a kid anymore," Amy suddenly snapped.

Rory wasn't sure if he should say what he was thinking. _They got to her. They penetrated the walls of Amy Pond and took the one thing away that always made her happy. _Made her happy. He didn't care if it was real or wasn't, it made her happy and that's all that counted.

Amy was right though. Rory couldn't hide the fact that things had changed.

Small things like her room had changed. The walls were no longer plastered with pictures and models of the raggedy man with his blue box, her wardrobe no longer consisted of dress up clothes, and no longer did brown striped ties hang over the edges of draw knobs. Other things had also changed that were more important. Her attitude had changed, her approach to life, and her faith.

Rory shook his head to rid himself from those depressing thoughts. He decided it to be best to speak no more on the subject, for now anyway.

Then with a yelp from Rory as he closed his hand into a fist, forgetting it was injured, and a small chuckle from Amy, they both walked up back to the house.

xx

"I don't know, it's just she's stopped believing," the teenage boy stated.

Mels listened intently as she walked beside Rory with a shoulder bag across her torso.

"It was a long time ago, I guess things change," Mels responded. Rory detected an uncertainty in her voice.

The two of them walked along the pathway in their school uniforms. Rory kept his head down, "That's what Amy said."

His concerned friend placed a hand around his shoulder and assured him, "Don't worry, I'm sure that man will come back into her life somehow." Mels squeezed Rory tighter. As much as she hated the taste of those last words she spoke, she hated it more to see Rory like this.

Rory stopped in his tracks and stood still on the spot. Mels, who was not expecting this nearly tripped over. Facing him, she saw his eyebrows pulled together and his bottom lip hidden behind his front teeth. He then beamed up at Mels and grabbed her arm.

"That is brillant!" Rory shook her arm.

"Ok, thanks. What?" Mels spoke quickly, eager to found out what Rory meant.

"All she has to do is see The Doctor again!" said Rory enthusiastically.

"Across all time and space? Yeah, have fun with that," Mels strutted away and Rory practically skipped to catch up.

"Think about it. The Doctor comes back and everything is fine again," Rory convinced himself that he was right. _I just have to find a way…_

Mels spoke confidently, "Look I admire your idea; I just don't see it making things any better at the moment."

Rory clutched onto Mels' bag, "But only if we can get her-"

"Oi!" Mels warned as she pulled her bag off Rory, the flap of it revealing its contents briefly.

Rory got a quick glance at what was inside. "What? Are those fireworks?"

Mels straightened her posture. "No," she lied.

Rory sighed, "Mels. Come on. Not again."

"What?" Mels flashed a devilish smile at Rory before they reached the school and she strode off to class.

Rory rolled his eyes in frustration and walked off to his class as well.

xx

"Hey where's Amy?" Rory said as he saw Mels leave the principal's office, again, but this time with no Amy by her side.

"I don't know. I thought she'd be with you," Mels lifted her now empty bag and put it around her body.

"No, I thought she'd be with you," Rory replied, slightly confused.

Rory wasn't sure on Amy's whereabouts but was glad she wasn't here because now he had the opportunity to discuss what was playing in his mind all throughout English class.

"I've had an idea. We should re-create the night she lived with The Doctor!" Rory beamed.

Mels slowly exhaled. "It's not going to work; she's just going to get mad. I don't see your point anyway. If you just want her to be happy, just buy her some flowers or something."

Rory blushed at the thought. He looked around the crowded hallway to make sure no-one noticed. _Dressing as The Doctor is too much. I _could _just get her flowers. No, it has to be The Doctor._

"I don't see why you care so much anyway," Mels glanced at Rory wanting to see his reaction.

He did care, that was no lie. "Well…we're friends," Rory started, "and I think she just wants to be reminded that people still believe in her." He suddenly became very serious. That was the real reason; maybe Amy stopped believing because there was nothing and no-one there for her to keep believing.

Mels sighed, "Fine."

Rory gave her a puzzled look, "Huh?"

"Fine, I'll help you. But we are doing this for Amy so let's keep it hushed up. We don't need those rumours about The Doctor started up again."

Rory agreed.

Just as the two of them turned the corner of the long corridor Mels shoved Rory up against the wall. Her eyes were wide and her grip was incredibly strong.

"Sorry," Mels straightened up and let go of Rory. "I just remembered. I have to go see this teacher about something. History work, just a few corrections they need to make to their textbooks. Would you come with me?"

Rory who was shocked, rubbed his arm and said, "Ok fine, but you didn't have to push me into the wall."

Mels flashed a weak smile and placed her hand on Rory's back to get him moving in the direction they came from.

As they started to walk back, Mels turned her head around behind Rory's shoulder to properly look at what she had hid from him.

Mels pulled a disgusted face at the sight of the couple who were snogging against the wall. She couldn't make out the person closest to her, but the other; well she could recognise that bright ginger hair a mile off.

**Hello there :) Ok, so this is sort of an introduction chapter and I know not much happens but don't worry, I have plans for it…**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I can't take all the credit for this, itsusuallysubtext mentioned the idea of Rory trying to bring back The Doctor and I decided to do a chapter of it. Also while you're here you might as well check out her story 'The Case of Sherlock Holmes', its post-Reichenbach for all you Sherlock fans. **

**Have a wonderful day x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there! I figured that I've neglected this fanfic long enough so here's just a short chapter to continue the story. Sorry that I didn't update for while :/ Anyway, enjoy reading :)**

"What in the name of sanity?" Mels gaped.

Amy turned to see what she was talking about and then slapped her hands to her mouth trying not to burst out with laughter. Rory was walking towards them.

"You got a new hairdo!" Amy managed to say.

Rory flicked his hair out of his face with a whip of his head and said, "Yeah do like it? Thought I needed a bit of a change, the other style was just a bit...boring."

His thin mousey brown hair seemed go in every direction, a lot of it pointing up except a dead straight part that was just a little too long to pass for a fringe which draped across his forehead.

"It's definitely…different," Mels said with no intentions of hiding the sarcasm in her voice.

Rory tucked the hair covering his face behind his ear suddenly feeling self-conscious of his new doo.

"Well it's good to see you!" Amy got up and threw her arms around him.

He had just returned from a two week holiday with his parents around the country. Nothing too exquisite for the Williams family, they preferred the quite life and a peaceful trip viewing the country side suited them well.

"So how was it? I can imagine it was thrilling, you know with all the museums and vineyards," Mels said as Amy let go of him.

Rory rolled his eyes with a grin on his face, "It wasn't all that boring. Mum enjoyed the vineyards, Dad enjoyed the museums. He finds them fascinating, especially all the fossils of the dinosaurs."

"Sounds…interesting," Amy remarked.

Rory hesitated and then continued, "Well apart from that and all the golf playing it was actually quite fun. At one of the motels I met these guys and they're part of a band. They said that I had real talent and that I should join. They all had really funky haircuts so the lead singer did mine. Anyway, I played guitar for them, it was pretty cool. They thought I was really good."

Amy was surprised but Mels was in disbelief.

He continued to speak highly of his guitar playing which was news to friends as they had no idea he played any instrument.

"Guitar huh?" Mels eyed him knowing full well something was up.

"Yep," Rory responded proudly. "It's not really a big deal," he continued with another flick of his hair and leaning back on the wall.

"I've always wanted to be in a band. I just love how they're so relaxed and cool about everything," Amy began. Rory's face lit up then dropped at what she had to say next. "You should play a song for us."

He cursed inwardly and nearly lost his balance, he should have seen that one coming. Truth be told, Rory had no idea how to play the guitar; the most exciting thing that happened on holiday was when the car broke down and even then it was dull as a brick.

"Uh-huh," he nodded nervously.

xx

"OK, D, E, G," Rory fumbled over the electric guitar trying to place his fingers in the right position strumming awkwardly.

After several more attempts, he place the instrument down and flung himself back on his bed in frustration. The tips of his fingers ached from the impressions of the strings and his knee hurt from the position he was holding the guitar.

He threw his hands to his head, covering his eyes and clutching his hair. At that moment he felt completely pointless. He'd been trying for hours to learn these few notes and all for what? It was useless.

As he lay there feeling sorry for himself, the image of Amy crept up of him. Her hair was glowing with the sun behind it and her smile so radiant that even at the thought Rory felt tranquil. She was laughing and everything about her was just perfect.

There was no denying that the only reason he was doing was to win Amy's heart. He'd heard about her and this guy named Geoff just before he'd left on holidays through friends of friends. It was all everybody was talking it, it would have been impossible not to have heard about it. All the guys wanted to go out with her, the number of times she had turned down offers from all the boys in her class was incredibly high. Though Rory never thought the day would come where she actually would.

He felt stupid to believe that he could be with someone like Amy, they were just friends. She suits someone better, someone who is manly and outgoing, someone who is strong and buff, someone not like him.

Just then, the doorbell interrupted his thoughts. He knew he was the only one home so with a soft grunt he got of his bed and answered it.

"Hey Rory!" Mels walked straight past him and made her way to the kitchen.

"Yeah sure, come in," he mumbled sarcastically.

He followed her into the kitchen and leaned on the door frame as he watched her scour through his fridge looking for leftovers.

"Not to be rude, but what are you doing here? Doesn't the school gym need vandalising or something?" He didn't mean to be obnoxious in saying that but he really wasn't in the mood to be friendly.

Mels straightened her posture, still holding onto the fridge door. "Vandalism? I'm offended! That's for children seeking acceptance from their friends and people who don't know what to do with their time. Honestly, it's not funny or exciting. No, I'd much prefer something more… exhilarating." She finished with a wicked smile before proceeding to look back in the fridge.

Rory rolled his eyes and decided not to comment on that.

"Anyway, I'm here because we're working on a plan for Amy to believe that space stuff right?" She paused for a moment and then shut the fridge without taking anything. "Remind again, why?"

He had forgotten about his 'brilliant' idea on bring back The Doctor and his time machine. Really, he decided long ago (that being a few weeks, right before his holiday) that it was a stupid idea and rather childish. Amy had grown up and moved on and he figured that so should he.

He hesitated and moved over to sit on the stool under the island bench, "About that, we're not doing it anymore. You're right, there's no point." He spoke casually hoping she won't look into it.

Mels sighed, she knew she worded that wrong, "Oh come on. I didn't mean it like that. You should still do it, who doesn't want their own magical time boy? I'm going to marry him remember?"

Rory let out a small laugh. "We were just kids. It's a kids game," he laughed off.

"Alright then," She complied without much of a fight to his surprise, "You've seemed to change your mind awfully quickly, though if you happen to change it again I'm still in." She walked gracefully over to the front door. "I should go then. That was a short visit, this gives me more time to 'vandalise the school gym'," she laughed," and you've got to get back to learning your dad's guitar."

Rory had to do a double take at what he'd just heard but she simply eyed him knowingly with a playful grin and then opened the door to let herself out.

"See you tomorrow!" she shouted out as she drove away.

Rory stood in the doorway gobsmacked. Not from what she'd just said but the fact that she'd just _drove_ away.

She was too young to a have a full license let alone drive. Then as he shut the door he realised that he'd never seen that car before either.

"More exhilarating huh?"Rory repeated as he walked up the stairs.

**xx**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I want to know what you guys think so I can keep the story interesting and update more often, so please review :) That would be a tremendous help.**

**Have a great day xx**


End file.
